


Say Something

by LesbianShipsAF



Series: oneshots dealing with the aftermath from jabba's palace [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother/ Sister Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Han x Leia, Hurt/Comfort, Jabba aftermath, Sad, Sibling Bonding, during return of the Jedi, han/leia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han attempts to comfort Leia after being freed from Jabba's palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place durning ROTJ after escaping Jabba. Leia is incredibly strong, but even she struggles sometimes.

Han shivered as he heard a roar of cries erupt from the bathroom. He hesitated for a small moment unsure if he should open the door. He knew she needed privacy, she had been through so much, but on the other hand his instinct was to run to her. "Screw it," Han mumbled under his breath as he ran into the cold bathroom. 

Leia sat on the floor naked holding her legs protectively over her chest. The only thing on her small body was a dark collar, which contrasted her pale complexion. When Han opened the door Leia's eyes darted up to meet his. She did not ask him to leave as he had expected. "I can't get it off," was her only reply. Her words were usually so full or emotion, full of life, but now she sounded cold, dead even. This scared Han more than anything. Earlier had attempted to get her to disclose her horrors to him. She refused, not surprising to him. 

"Here, let me," Han said as sweetly as possible. He had known Jabba for a long time. He could only imagine what happened to Leia in those few short days. 

After fidgeting with the collar for a minute, Han finally got it off. He tossed it in the corner with the other pieces to her suit. The outfit was a sort of prison in itself, Han was glad Leia was finally free from it. When they had first gotten aboard the Falcon she refused to take it off, insisting she was fine. Han didn't buy it for a second but didn't say anything while she was taking care of him. 

After it was off Leia replied, her voice as cold and as hard as ice, "Thank you. Please leave now." 

It physically hurt Han. He wanted to hold her or offer any form of comfort to make her feel better. He only wanted to take away her pain. If he could, he would in a second. 

"Leia, please..." His voice trailed off for he did not know what he was begging for. He just wanted something, anything she would allow.

"Please leave," her voice was still cold but Han noticed a tear falling down her face. He had never seen her cry before. He had never witnessed a sadder sight. 

"If that's what you really want. I'm going to be right out here and I'm not going anything." Leia just stared blankly at him. It deeply hurt him. "I've known Jabba for a really long time. I know what he does to women. I am so sorry, so deeply sorry. I can't even imagine what happened while you were there, because the thought... it makes me sick. You were there to save me, I feel so guilty. I am so sorry, sweetheart. But I'm not going anywhere. I am not going to leave you until I am convinced that you are okay. I am going to help you....because......because go damn it Leia I love you, I'm in love with you." His words came out more brutal than he meant. Han just wanted to make her understand how much he truly did care for her. 

She looked back at him, unable, or maybe just unwilling, to come up with a reply. 

Han did as promised; giving her distance but keeping her close. He waited no more than a foot from the door all night, his mind filling with thoughts of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Han was still sitting on the ground outside the bathroom. He was listening to the patter of the shower. Focusing on the sounds of the water to prevent himself from worrying. 

Han heard the sounds of water decease. He immediately stood up hoping she would come to him soon. He had wanted to talk to her about anything, just to try and distract her even if only for a second. He needed to see her smile. He hadn't seen her in months. Hadn't held her months. Hadn't kissed her in months. Being frozen in carbonate is like being dead. He had months of nothing. Months of being dead. When he was awoken it was like being born again. He remembered his old life but it was fuzzy at first. Everything was shaky, all he knew was that he loved Leia. 

The door creaked open a sliver. "Umm... C-C-Can you grab me a change of clothes...I-I thought I grabbed some...but," Leia tried to explain but couldn't seem to get the right words. 

"Hey it's okay. I'll get you some," Han replied trying to sound as kind as humanly possible. Han was trying to act normal but he couldn't seem to. Earlier she had seemed so cold and inhuman. Now there was a sort of humanity back in her voice. He was so afraid that he would say something to make her go into her shell and never come out. Leia was one of those strong women who kept everything inside. Han wanted to support her. Be there for her. He was thrilled that she had finally asked him for help. He sat outside the door waiting for her. Waiting for her to come out. Waiting for her to talk to him. Waiting for her... 

Han almost ran to get Leia what she asked for. He was very eager to retrieve her what she needed. He just wanted to help her in any way possible. Do any small act of kindness she would allow. 

Han knocked softly on the door. Leia opened the door quickly and grabbed the cloths with shaky hands. "Thank you," she mumbled so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Leia," he was cut off as she closed the door in his face. 

Han's expression sunk. He just wanted her to let him in. He hated to see her suffer alone. 

Luke came into the room upon hearing the commotion. It wasn't much but it was something. 

"Is she still in there?" Luke asked walking in the room. Han shook his head and sank down to the floor. He reclaimed the spot he had been sitting in for the past hour. 

"Luke, I'm worried about her. I've just never seen her......like this you know." 

"Yeah I," Luke paused for a moment staring off into the distance. "I know what you mean." 

"Do you think they," Han's voice trailed out. He was to afraid to finish that thought. 

"I don't know. Something bad happened while she was there...I can feel it," Luke was talking in a very low voice, as if talking quieter made his words less true. 

Leia walked out of the bathroom interrupting the conversation in the adjoining room. Her hair was wet and she smelled of soap. She was wearing the outfit Han picked out for her, alliance issued black pants and an large white t-shirt. The oversized cloths engulfed her tiny frame. 

Leia awkwardly stood next to her friends. They waited for her to speak first. She glanced at both of them, then her eyes darted away. She knew if she looked at them for more than a second they would be able to see her. Really see her. Leia did not want them to look into her pain stricken eyes. They would see her for what she really is. They would see it in her eyes. Leia was the one to finally break the silence "Ummmm... Well, good night." 

Leia left the room rather fast. She was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, even though she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. Leia closed the door behind her retreating into solitude once more. But this time it didn't last very long. 

"Leia," Luke said knocking on her door. His voice sounded exhausted. She realized he must be tried too. They had all been through so much in these past few seemingly endless months. She had been through a lot, but so had he. 

"Please go away, I'm tired." 

Ignoring his sisters wishes, Luke walked into the bedroom. 

"Luke, it's been a long day," Leia started. 

"Yes believe me Leia I understand that! Please talk to me Leia," Luke begin to beg. 

"Nothing happened! Now please let me go to bed." Leia practically yelling as her frustration built. She wasn't frustrated with him, but just frustrated at everything. 

"That is bullshit! I know something bad happened. I can feel it Leia. I can feel you. When they hurt you, I could feel something horrible was happening. I knew you were in pain. I can still feel that you're in pain. Please Leia! Please talk to me!" Luke watched her face change from defiance to humiliation. Seeing this new kind of pain painted across her face caused his stomach to turn. 

"Do-do you know what happened?" Leia asked curiously, she was unsure how much he could "feel." Afraid that he knew all her secrets. 

"Leia, I don't know exactly what happened," Luke answered awkwardly. 

She replied with only one single word, "good."

"But I'm here to listen if you want to tell me." 

Leia battled within herself, she wanted to tell someone, anyone really, but she was so afraid. She didn't want anyone to think differently about her. 

"O-Okay, I'll tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! It would be really rad if you commented. I love reading them.


End file.
